


Best For Buffy

by DJniner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, B is for Bitch, BDSM, Blackmail, Crying, Eventual Romance, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Non-Consensual, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Desires, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJniner/pseuds/DJniner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand that Buffy does not remember, Faith blackmails her into becoming her personal bitch in an effort to teach Buffy what she really wants. Porn with a little bit of plot, but just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tape

Buffy woke groggily. She wasn’t sure exactly where she was. The ceiling was entirely unfamiliar, as were the walls, the sheets, and the décor. The very feel of the bed she was lying in was alien to her. She was certain she had never been here before. Groaning, she sat up, clutching her head, feeling sick. Oh god, what happened last night?

The last thing she remembered, she had been out with the gang at a local club, relaxing after a hard week. It had been months since they had settled into Cleveland, but it still felt like they were only just managing to get things under control. Buffy was tired, and so when Willow and Xander suggested they get a few drinks and chill out, she had jumped at the chance. Kennedy came along, some of the new Slayers, and hell, even Faith came with them! The last thing she remembered… no, it was too foggy. Time was a whole jumble in her head. Did she really do shots with Faith? Did she remember… actually dancing with her?

God, how much did she have to drink last night? Buffy swung her legs out of the bed, and then froze, suddenly becoming aware that… she lifted the covers, looking down at herself… yes, she was completely naked. She clutched the covers to herself, blushing and cursing in her head, scanning the floor in front of her for her clothes. She couldn’t see them anywhere.

“Lookin’ for something, B?” There was amusement behind those words.

Buffy felt her heart sink. Oh god… no…

“If you’re after your clothes, I got some bad news for ya.”

Buffy swallowed heavily and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, Faith sat in a chair by the door, feet up, smoking a cigarette and looking wholly too self-satisfied for Buffy’s liking. Her brain couldn’t even fathom what was happening.

“You seem confused. No problem. I got something for you to watch. Should clear things right up for ya.”

Faith got to her feet in one smooth motion and stalked over to her, swaying her hips in that oh so seductive way she had. She stopped before she reached Buffy though, and instead turned to a TV and VCR combo that was placed at the foot of the bed. She leant down, smirking at Buffy the whole time, showing off the tops of her boobs, which threatened to spill free from the confines of her tank top, and pressed play.

“Enjoy,” Faith said, her tone still dripping with amusement. She left the room then, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Buffy was too confused to think, let alone speak. She watched as Faith just left, and then, when the sounds coming from the TV reached her ears, she turned, in shock, to look at the screen.

Oh. God.

Buffy couldn’t believe what her eyes showed her. She would never, ever, do that with Faith. With anyone! She wasn’t… but as the imagines continued to play out, her thoughts dribbled away, to nothingness, and she stared at the screen, mouth gaping open at the wanton displays of debauchery she was witnessing.

She watched as she ate out Faith’s pussy. She watched as she rimmed Faith’s asshole. She watched as Faith bent her over and fucked her hard with a strapon, in both her pussy, and her ass. She watched as she moaned and cried out with pleasure, begging Faith to go harder, to fuck her faster. She watched how once that was done, she got down on her knees and sucked the fake cock clean, slurping down her own ass juices. It was disgusting, sick, repulsive… but clear as day. There would be no denying it. The video clearly showed Buffy and Faith.

The tape stopped, the screen went to static, and still Buffy couldn’t move, couldn’t think. She sat there for who knows how long, before finally Faith returned, smiling cheerfully. Faith strolled up to the TV/VCR player, ejected the tape, and placed it on the side.

“In case you’re wondering, it’s not the only copy I have,” Faith said. “After you passed out, I tucked you in and immediately made several copies. They’re stashed in different locations, so you won’t be able to find them all at once, if you can even track them down at all, which I highly doubt. This one is for you.” Faith added that last bit with a wicked laugh.

That snapped Buffy out of her daze. As if she would want to watch that disgusting display again! Buffy shot to her feet, enraged, but forgot that she was totally naked. The cool air on her nude flesh didn’t register, but Fatih’s eyes trailing up and down her body certainly did. She glanced down, gasped, and quickly grabbed the sheets again, blushing furiously. Faith just laughed at her. The humiliation deflated her anger like a pin popping a balloon.

“Don’t say anything,” Faith ordered, her voice taking on a stern tone. “I’m going to lay it all out for you, B. Last night, you accepted your desires. You may have been drunk. Hell, I know you were. So drunk that you, for once, didn’t think about what other people would say, about how ‘wrong’ it was, about any of that crap. You just gave in. You were honest with yourself. Now, you’re probably thinking how disgusting it was, how sick it was, blah blah blah. The usual Buffy bullshit. I don’t care. I don’t wanna hear it.

“I know you fuckin’ loved every second of it. You might not want to admit it to yourself sober, but I fuckin’ know it. And this time, I’m not going to let you pussy out of it. So yeah, I made that tape, not just to show you, but also to use it to teach you the truth. Here’s how it’s going to go.

“You’re going to be my bitch. You’re going to do everything I say. Every. Fuckin’. Thing. If you don’t. If you disobey me, I will show that tape to everyone. To Giles. To Willow. To Xander. To Dawn. To everyone we know. Do you understand me?”

Buffy felt tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. Faith was one hundred percent serious about this. She had the tape. She could destroy her life so easily. She had her right over a barrel, and there was nothing Buffy could do about it. Her whole body shook in fear, anger, betrayal, but most importantly, in helplessness.

“Answer me B!” Faith hissed, coming over to grab Buffy by the chin, forcing her to look at her.

Buffy closed her eyes in shame, but Faith screamed, “look at me!”, and so Buffy lifted her lids and stared through tears at the woman who now had total control over her.

“I want to hear you submit,” Faith repeated. “Say you agree. Say you’re my bitch! Accept it!”

“I… I…I…” But Buffy couldn’t say it. Years of living life with Faith as her enemy, years of looking down on the other woman, had conditioned her into thinking she was the better woman. She was no one’s bitch. Faith should be her bitch. But now she was stuck, in this situation, and if she didn’t capitulate, if she didn’t give in, Faith would ruin her.

Faith growled in annoyance, and forced Buffy down onto the bed, pinning her by her jaw to the mattress. Buffy gasped, shocked, and then tried to fight, but Faith yelled, “don’t you dare fight me bitch!”, and Buffy’s muscles went slack. She cried as Faith loomed over her, looking angrily into her face as Buffy sobbed against the bedding.

“Don’t you get it, B!? I will fuck you up! I’m not joking. And you know it. You lie there and you submit to me in all but words, but that’s not good enough. You will do as I fuckin’ say. Give in. Say it!”

Buffy weeped, closing her eyes, hiccupping in fear and pain and humiliation. She snivelled, wishing that this was all a dream, a nightmare, but knowing it wasn’t. She felt Faith grab a handful of her hair and pull her head up. Buffy opened her eyes in time to see Faith;s palm come down, cracking brutally across her cheek, slapping the taste out of her mouth. Buffy cried out in pain, looking up fearfully as Faith raised her hand again.

That moment broke her. She was afraid. Terrified. And she couldn’t fight back. To do so would lead to public disgrace. So she accepted, her spirit breaking, tears flowing freely now.

“N-no, p-please, Faith, d-don’t,” she begged, “please d-don’t hit me a-again. I…. I s-submit. I… I…”

“You what?” Faith demanded, not lowering her hand yet.

“I… I’m… y-your… b-b-bitch….” Buffy screwed up her eyes, not being able to look at the other woman as she said those humiliating words.

“Open your eyes,” Faith said calmly, “and say it again. Look right up at me, and say it again, bitch.”

Buffy’s lip trembled as she did as she was told, opened her eyes, looked up at the woman who so completely owned her, and said those words again. “I’m your… b-bitch.”

Faith smiled, and lowered her hand. She shoved off of Buffy’s face as she stood. She pointed at her feet. “Get out of that bed and kneel right here in front of me.”

Buffy paused, not wanting to do as she was told, but frightened of disobeying.

“Now!”

Buffy crawled out of the bed, wrapping her arms around her chest as she came to kneel before Faith. Her blush felt like fire under her cheeks.

“Arms behind your back. Legs spread!” Faith commanded. Again, when Buffy hesitated, she yelled, “now bitch!”

Buffy moved her arms, clasping them behind her back, and then slowly opened her legs, just a little. Faith angrily nudged them further apart, and Buffy lowered her head, too ashamed to look at her. She had never felt so exposed and vulnerable. Not even with Spike… and they had done some… depraved things…

Faith tipped her head back up with a finger, not allowed her to hide. Buffy sniffed, feeling so pathetic as her nose dribbled and tears left tracks down her face.

“Bend down at the waist and kiss my feet,” Faith said, the amusement now back in her voice. She was clearly loving every moment of this.

Buffy didn’t hesitate this time. She knew that any hesitation would only lead her to further pain and humiliation anyway. She couldn’t avoid it. Best to just… get it done. And so, she lowered her lips down to Faith’s bare feet, and placed two quick kisses to each foot. She stayed there for a few more seconds, not sure if that was enough, but when Faith didn’t give her any more instructions, she slowly raised her head up, meekly.

Faith was smirking at her. “That’s my bitch. I want you to remember that. In fact, I want you to know, that every time I call you B from now on. Every. Single. Time. Whether it is in private, like here, or in public, in front of your friends, I’m not calling you Buffy. I’m calling you what you are. My bitch. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes….” Buffy stammered.

“That’s ‘yes Mistress’ to you, bitch!”

Buffy sobbed. “Yes… M-mistress.”

“Good,” Faith said, with a smile. She ruffled Buffy’s hair as if Buffy was a dog. “Look at you. So meek and obedient all of a sudden. Don’t you see this is how you should be?”

Buffy scowled. She couldn’t help herself.

Faith didn’t say anything, she just raised her foot and rubbed it into Buffy’s exposed pussy. Buffy gasped, eyes going wide, and tried to bring her knees together. Faith grabbed her nose and shook her head, and so Buffy stopped, opening her legs again. Faith continued to hold her nose closed while she rubbed her foot into Buffy’s slit, her big toe dipping into her folds every now and then. Buffy had to breathe through her mouth, her round eyes locked with Faith’s as she struggled not to moan with pleasure. She would not give the other woman the satisfaction!

But it was a pointless defiance. When Faith pulled her foot free, it was covered with Buffy’s juices. “You see that B, you can deny it all you want with your mouth, but your body doesn’t lie. You are fuckin’ dripping! No, don’t speak! I don’t want to hear your weak ass excuses. Get your head down there and put that mouth to good use. Lick my foot clean.”

Faith released her hold on Buffy’s nose and pushed her down with her other hand. Buffy came face to face with Faith’s slime covered foot, the evidence of her arousal. She ignored it, telling herself it was just because of the sensation, just because Faith had been playing with her pussy. It wasn’t because she actually enjoyed it. That was ridiculous.

“Lick it bitch! Now!”

Buffy tried, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do it. It was so degrading, licking her own excretions off of Faith’s foot. She shook her head, mouth firmly closed together, and tried to rise up, but Faith stopped her, and forced her head back down.

“Fine, if you don’t want to lick it, I’ll just rub your face in it!” And so Faith did, bringing her foot up and smearing it back and forth across Buffy’s face as she tried, and failed, to pull away. Faith finally released Buffy and the other Slayer looked up at her with a glare, her pussy juices glistening all over her face, mixed in with the snot and tears. She was a filthy mess, and Faith couldn’t help but laugh.

Buffy didn’t like that, and her glare intensified. Faith grabbed her by the hair and raised a hand. It was enough to wipe the look of rebellion from Buffy’s face.

“That’s what I thought,” Faith said, but slapped her anyway. Her hand made a loud crack in the room as it struck Buffy’s cheek, knocking her to the floor with a gasp of shock. Clearly she hadn’t been expecting it after Faith’s words. But Faith wasn’t going to let her get away with looking at her like that. Disrespect would be punished.

When Buffy looked back up at her with a hurt expression, Faith said, “you will learn to respect me, bitch. Until then, any disrespect will be punished. Am I clear?”

Buffy got back up on her knees, looking thoroughly chastised. “Yes…” When Faith gave her a pointed look, she added, “Mistress.”

Faith nodded acceptance. Then she examined her hand, the one that had been holding Buffy’s nose. It was sticky with snot, and she grimaced at it, and then wiped it off on Buffy’s left tit. “Go and wash up,” Faith said, “you’re a mess. Then get your ass back in here. Quickly!”

Buffy scurried to do as she was told, glad to just get away from Faith for a few minutes. Once she was in the corridor, she realised she didn’t even know where the bathroom was. It finally occurred to her that this must be Faith’s apartment as she glanced up and down the small corridor. She had always meant to visit, but never like this. There was one door in front of her, and another at the end of the hall. She checked the one in front first, but it led to the living room and kitchen area. That left the door at the end of the hall, which was indeed the bathroom.

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Feeling the shame rising again, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at herself in the state she was in. She rubbed her face raw with soap and water, and washed off the slime of her snot from her breast. Leaning over the sink, she reached down with her hand and touched her pussy. Her fingers came away sticky with girl cum.

My god… what was wrong with her? She wasn’t aroused. She couldn’t be! How Faith was treating her was horrible. It was degrading. Buffy shook her head, banishing all thought, washed her hands and pussy clean, and then returned, slowly, to Faith’s bedroom.

She found the other Slayer lying naked on her bed, with her fingers buried in herself, eyes closed and moaning. Buffy paused in shock, unable to stop the gasp from escaping her lips. Faith opened her eyes and smirked.

“You like what you see, B?”

Buffy shook her head, a denial, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring. It was just so… perverse.

“Whatever, bitch. Get over here.” Faith clicked her fingers impatiently.

Buffy approached the bed.

“Hurry up,” Faith ordered. “Up here. Between my legs.” Faith pointed at her pussy for emphasis.

Buffy crawled onto the bed, stopping between Faith’s legs. She looked down at the other girls dripping pussy, spread open so vulgarly. Faith crooked a finger, inviting her closer. Buffy inched closer. Faith sat up suddenly and captured Buffy’s lips with her own. Buffy didn’t move, at first. She kept perfectly still as Faith kissed her, but when Faith pinched one of her nipples, she gasped, and Faith took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Buffy moaned, and moved her own tongue ever so slightly, her lips become more pliable. She didn’t really kiss back, not exactly, but Faith took it as a win.

When Faith pulled away, she licked her lips, and then said, “what are you waitin’ for? A formal invite?” Faith grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down and into her cunt. “Get your face in there and fuckin’ lick me out, you slut!”

Buffy recoiled, but Faith wouldn’t let her get away.

“Lick!”

Buffy really didn’t want to, but Faith didn’t give her an option. Faith ground her wet pussy into Buffy’s face, smothering her in her cunt, not letting her get away. Eventually Buffy gave in, and slipped her tongue out of her mouth, tasting Faith for the first time (at least for the first time she could remember). The taste was… not as bad as Buffy thought it would be. She certainly didn’t like it!! But it could have been worse… and so Buffy found herself lapping away with her tongue, a dog between her Mistress’ legs.

Faith moaned with pleasure. “That’s it cunt,” she said huskily, “lick my fuckin’ twat. That’s it. Yes. Yesss. Good little bitch. Lap it up little doggie!”

Buffy tried to ignore the humiliating words of encouragement from Faith as she licked and licked. Her tongue delved between the folds of Faith’s pussy, trailing girl cum with each stroke. Was this going to be here life now? A life as Faith’s personal bitch? Faith’s little sex slave?

Buffy wasn’t sure she could live with it. No matter what Faith thought, Buffy wasn’t a lesbian! She didn’t enjoy this treatment! What happened on that video… it wasn’t true. It was drunk Buffy. It was a mistake. She was drunk and not in her right mind. She didn’t like this kinky, BDSM kind of stuff at all! She’d had enough of this with Spike, and they hadn’t really gone beyond a little bit of tying up! What Faith was doing, what she had made her do, was completely degrading! She did not want this. She did not like this. She didn’t!

As Buffy licked Faith to orgasm, she continued to lie to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

Faith made Buffy lick her to several orgasms that morning, before finally giving her back her clothes and letting her go. Buffy went home in a daze, still tasting Faith. She stopped by a shop just so that she could buy a bottle of water, in the hope of getting the taste of the other Slayer out of her mouth. She felt like her breath must stink of Faith’s pussy she had licked her out so much, and that thought alone was enough to make her feel weak and humiliated. She just wanted to get home and bury her head in her pillow and cry, which is exactly what she did when she got home. Dawn banged on her door and asked her what was wrong, but Buffy just ignored her. She just had no idea what to say.

After several hours, she heard her phone beep, and slowly raised her head from her pillow. She looked at the caller ID. It was Faith. Dread set in, but she didn’t dare disregard the message. She opened it up and read:

_Strip then take a pic n send it 2 me_

Buffy ran her hands down her face, wanting to scream and cry and just die. How could her life have become such a mess so quickly? As she was arguing with herself, her phone beeped again. It was another message from Faith:

_NOW BITCH!_

Buffy forgot all thoughts of disobeying, fleeting as they might have been, and quickly stripped naked, tossing her clothes and underwear into the corner of the room. She stood in front of her mirror, shaking, and carefully took a picture so that her head wasn’t included in the frame. She hesitated for only a moment before hitting send.  
A minute later, her phone beeped again:

_Not bad B but this time I want 2 c ur face n u must rite FAITHS BITCH on ur tits with lipstick NOW!_

Buffy felt more tears coming, again, and angrily wiped them away. She hated how Faith was making her cry all the time, but she couldn’t focus on that. She hastily picked out a tube of red lipstick, and carefully wrote the words just above her breasts. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a dirty whore looking back at herself, and felt sick. But she still took the picture, this time including her face, non-smiling, with shiny tears on her cheeks and messy bed hair. Basically, she looked pathetic.  
Faith’s reply came a few minutes later:

_Much better ur goin 2 keep it on ur tits until tonite I want u 2 cum 2 my place after patrol! Now clean urself up u look gross n brush ur hair_

Feeling humiliated at Faith’s assessment of her, she did as she was told, washing her face (but making sure not to let any of the writing smudge) and combing her hair until it was straight and then tying it up in a ponytail. She immediately felt slightly better, despite the fact that she still had those degrading words of ownership scrawled across her tits in lipstick. She tried to ignore them as she got dressed, forgoing a bra, lest it rub away some of the writing.

When she looked at the clock, she realised it was already time to go patrolling, and so quickly left the house, rushing so she wouldn’t have to speak to her sister or any of her friends. Buffy was so focused on getting ready and fleeing the house that she failed to notice how wet she was. 

 

Buffy hesitated outside Faith’s apartment. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on Slaying tonight, too apprehensive about what her… Mistress… was going to do to her tonight. Even thinking that word made her feel humiliated. So after nearly getting herself killed by a pathetic group of Vamps, she had decided to call it a night before she really did get herself killed. But of course, that meant it was time to report… no, she couldn’t even think it this time. Saying it in front of Faith was one thing, but she would not give her the pleasure of thinking of her that way. 

Feeling angry, Buffy raised her hand and knocked. She thought about punching Faith as soon as she opened the door, beating her across the room, kicking every inch of her ass until she begged Buffy to stop. But when Faith opened the door, all Buffy did was lower her head submissively and swallow the sudden lump in her throat, all thoughts of defiance flittering away. She told herself it was because she knew it would end badly for her if she tried anything like that. 

Faith gave her that aggravating smirk of hers. “Early and eager, are ya?” Faith taunted, looking at her watch pointedly. 

Buffy shook her head. “No, I – ” 

“I don’t wanna hear excuses, B,” Faith said, interrupting her. “Get your sexy ass in here.” Faith grabbed her by said ass and pulled her inside. Buffy gasped, falling into Faith and putting her hands on the other Slayer’s chest to stop herself from falling flat on her face. Faith shut the door with a flick of her wrist and then moved that hand to join her other, roughly grasping Buffy’s butt with both hands now. Buffy had closed her eyes as she was pulled inside, but when she opened them, she found Faith staring down at her with lust.   
Before Buffy could say anything, Faith moved forward and captured her lips. The kiss was light at first, just a soft press of Faith’s lips upon hers, and Buffy let that be. She stared at Faith’s closed eyes and kept her lips firmly pressed together, not moving them at all. Eventually, Faith tried to deepen the kiss, and when she found resistance, she opened her eyes and pulled back slightly. 

“B, if you don’t start kissing me back, I will thrash your ass black and blue,” Faith said the words calmly, but there was an edge to them, an edge that told Buffy she was absolutely serious about her threat. 

Buffy nodded her acceptance, and this time, when Faith kissed her, she kissed back. She tried not to think about what she was doing, but it was really hard when Faith forced her tongue into her mouth and began exploring. Faith was so aggressive, her tongue sliding back and forth inside her mouth, slipping over her own on each pass by, like a slimy wet snake, her hands moulding the flesh of her Buffy’s ass through her jeans. 

It came as a surprise to her when Faith moved her hands, bringing them up to Buffy’s shoulders and pushing her up against the wall, never once breaking the kiss. Even more surprising was when Faith moved her hands again, this time up Buffy’s face and into her hair, in a gesture that was almost tender, her fingers melding and playing with her blonde locks. The feeling of Faith massaging her scalp was so good; Buffy couldn’t stop the soft moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. 

Faith smirked that damn smirk again, obviously enjoying making her react that way. It was involuntary! She didn’t want to feel this good, but Faith was making her! It wasn’t Buffy’s fault she had a thing for her lovers playing with her hair and massaging her scalp. Not that Faith was her lover! She was just an… an abuser. 

“You like that, huh B.” It wasn’t a question, so Buffy didn’t answer. And even if she had gone to answer, it would have been cut off by Faith once again reclaiming her lips. Reclaiming them, that was definitely the right phrase for it. Buffy truly felt claimed by Faith at this point. 

When Faith finished kissing her, she licked her lips as she pulled back, her eyes trailing all the way down Buffy’s vulnerable body, taking in every inch of her. Her eyes travelled back up, taking just as much time, enjoying the sight of a trembling Buffy Summers. Once she reached the other Slayer’s eyes, Faith said, “Strip.”

Buffy nervously reached down to remove her sneakers first, and in doing so gave Faith a perfect view down her top. Faith bit her bottom lip as she saw that Buffy wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Hurry up,” Faith encouraged, “I wanna see those words you have written on your tits with my own eyes.”

Buffy removed her jeans next, not wanting to give Faith what she wanted. Or at least, she wanted to make her wait as long as she could before she was forced to do it anyway. As Buffy pulled off her jeans, lifting each leg to tug them free of the clingy material, Faith caught a peak of her silky pink panties, and felt her own moisten in anticipation. 

Buffy now had a choice. Remove her top and give Faith what she wanted, or remove her thong and bare her sex instead? It was a tough choice, but her impetuousness won out. She would rather flash her pussy than give Faith what she wanted. Not that she wasn’t giving Faith what she wanted anyway – that being a nude Buffy – but she just knew that what Faith really wanted to see what those humiliating words that marked her as her property. Denying her that, even for a moment, was a small victory she would gladly take. And so Buffy hooked her thumbs into the straps of her pink thong and pulled the silky material down her legs and off, tossing the garment aside to join her other discarded clothing. 

“Enough teasing, B.” Faith reached down into her pants and rubbed her soaked panties into her slit in preparation for the sight that was about to be revealed. “Get that top off.”  
Buffy gaped as Faith blatantly began masturbating in front of her. Now that the time had come, she felt even more humiliated by what she was about to expose. It didn’t really make sense. She had already sent the picture, Faith had already seen the words, and probably had saved the copy of that picture as well. So why did it feel so demeaning to reveal them in person? Maybe because Faith was clearly getting off on her embarrassment? 

Buffy didn’t know, but she knew that Faith was getting impatient, so she finally gripped the hem of her top, and, taking a deep breath, pulled it up and over her head. ‘FAITHS BITCH’ stood out on her chest, a little smudged, but still visible, and most important, readable. 

Faith picked up the pace of her masturbation, grinning at her. Buffy felt a ton of shame slam down upon her, and she tried to cover herself, and the words, up. But Faith wasn’t going to stand for that.

“Ah-hah, don’t you dare try and cover up. Hands on your head, and spread your legs a bit. That’s it…. gooood bitch. Now I want to see you smile. No more of this sulky expression. Smile for me, B.”

Buffy forced a smile to her face. It felt so fake, and her cheeks hurt as Faith ordered, “wider!”, but she did as she was told. Before she knew it, Faith had her phone out and was taking more pictures. Buffy wanted to object, but what was the point? Faith already had the tape and the previous pictures Buffy had sent. Sure, the smile made the photos even more damming, if they were ever to be publicised, but Faith wouldn’t let that happen as long as Buffy did as she was told. She wouldn’t want to lose her leverage.  
“Play with yourself slut,” Faith commanded, still holding the phone, ready to take more incriminating evidence. “Keep one hand on your pretty little head, and use the other to finger yourself!”

Her cheeks felt like the surface of the sun as Buffy brought her hand down to do as she was told. She tried to ignore how easily her finger slipped inside her soaking pussy, refusing to acknowledge how turned on she was by all of this humiliation. When he fingers started moving, Faith snapped several more pictures, encouraging Buffy as she went to town on herself.

“Good girl, yes, fuck that whore pussy hard and fast. Go on; get another finger in there. Yessss, mmm, that’s fuckin’ hot, B. Moan for me, you know you want to. Don’t fight it. That’s it, good, moan like the slutty bitch you are. That feels good, doesn’t it? No, don’t you dare lie, B. Admit it! Say it! Tell me how fuckin’ good that feels to fuck your own wet pussy right in front of me!”

Buffy couldn’t help herself, her fingers moved like pistons as she thrust them in and out of her pussy, faster and faster. Tears streamed down her face, tears of humiliation, tears of absolutely blissful pleasure, tears of denial. 

“Fuckin’ admit it whore!”

“It feels… so goood… oh God… oh… it’s so…. OH!” Buffy just about managed to get the words out through her groans of gratification. 

Buffy was so caught up in the moment, she didn’t notice Faith had stopped playing with her own pussy, not until the other Slayer grabbed her, spun her around, and forced her up against the wall. Buffy cried out in surprise, her fingers slipping out of her slit and grasping at the wall as she was forced face first into it. Faith kicked her feet further apart and struck her own fingers up Buffy’s cunt, while her mouth moved to lick her ear. 

“You like it, slut,” Faith whispered. “Don’t fight it. You’re so wet it’s dripping down your legs. You love how I treat you. You love how I make you feel. You love giving in to me. Giving me everything I want. It makes your knees go weak and your submissive little body shiver all over just thinking about falling to your knees in front of me!” Faith punctuated her words with a hard thrust into Buffy, making the other woman scream and cum, her juices squirting out all over the wall. 

Buffy leant her forehead against the wall, panting heavily, exhaustion over taking her, shame flushing her body. She felt so weak, so pathetic, because she couldn’t control herself in front of Faith. She wished she could just say no to the other Slayer, tell her she was wrong (and she WAS wrong!), but her body kept betraying her. When Faith let go of her and pulled her fingers free, Buffy collapsed to her knees. 

Faith laughed and said, “that’s it, right where you belong, B.”

Buffy was too tired to fight her on it. She just knelt there and sobbed for a while. Faith let her cry for a few minutes. Buffy didn’t even notice when she left the room, or hear her when she returned, dressed to play the part this time. 

Faith’s high-heeled leather boots clicked on the wood flooring, and the cat o’ nine tails whip she held made a faint swishy noise as it was dragged along the floor ever so lightly. 

“B!” Faith called her name sternly. Buffy ignored it, but she couldn’t ignore the pain in her back as the cat o’ nine tails struck her flesh with a loud crack! Buffy screamed and turned to look fiercely at Faith. However, when she saw the whip, and the leather outfit that her Mistress was wearing, she quickly dropped her gaze and wiped the expression off her face. 

“When I speak to you, you do not ignore me!” Faith told her, still speaking strictly. Buffy nodded her assent, sneaking peeks up at the other Slayer. 

Faith was wearing the aforementioned leather boots; leather gloves that reached up to just passed her elbow, and most importantly, a crotchless one-piece Dominatrix costume. Not just that, but where her breasts should be held, instead they jutted firmly out, free from any constraints, as bare as the day she was born, through two strategically placed holes in the outfit. 

It was the most outrageous outfit Buffy had ever seen anyone wear, and yet, she couldn’t stop sneaking little glances up at it as Faith swished the cat o’ nine tails back and forth. She was like a deer caught in the headlights of that shocking outfit.

“Crawl your slut ass over here,” Faith commanded, indicating a spot just in front of her. Buffy did as she was told, and then knelt up, awaiting further instruction. “Good girl, now put your hands behind your back, and arch your back. Stick those little titties out for me. Goood.” 

Faith made figure eights in the air with the cat o’ nine tails whip. Buffy could feel the air lightly against her breasts; they were that close to making contact.

“You’ve had your pleasure,” Faith said, a smirk turning her lips up, a wicked glint in her eyes, “now it’s time for some… pain!” 

And with that, Faith cracked the whip right down across Buffy’s exposed chest. 

The little blonde Slayer screamed.


End file.
